A Different Kind of High School
by Athenian Life
Summary: Yes, this is a Percabeth goes to Goode School. I will not promise it is different from the rest, but they deal with alot of the aftermath of Tartarus, and finding a new life after the Second Giant War.
1. Chapter 1

Please review! **Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Percy stood around his locker on the first day of school with his friends. He couldn't believe he had made it, and was going to the same school two years in a row. He just really hoped he didn't screw it up too bad. He had promised Annabeth he would try to get good grades this year on the last day of camp. He really didn't want to disappoint her. After Tartarus, not seeing her smile for so long, he would do anything to make her happy.

"Yo dude, you blanking out on us again?" Eric, Percy's best mortal friend started snapping his fingers in front of Percy's face.

"What? Yeah, sorry." Gods it had only been two days since he saw Annabeth-the longest they had gone since they reunited at Camp Jupiter- and he was already missing her far too much to be natural.

"Seriously you haven't even gone to your first class yet. What is wrong with you?" Eric paused as a short girl with fiery red curls, much like Rachel's, walked past. "Man, I have to ask her out."

"You have a girlfriend idiot." Adam, Percy's other friend, pointed out while punching Eric on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah." He paused again, like this was some great epiphany. "Hey, it's not fair girls throw themselves over Jackson, and he don't look twice. Why can't I take a few of them?"

"First of all, you are sick and twisted. Second, I have a girlfriend, who I don't plan on cheating on thank you very much." The thought of cheating on Annabeth made Percy sick. He could never do that.

Then, as if on cue, someone tapped his shoulder. Percy turned around only to have someone's lips smashed on his. At first he didn't pull away, he hated himself for it, but he was too surprised. And the fact that he simply wanted to melt into it, made him feel even worse.

The guys around him started to "oooohhh," and Percy finally came to his senses and pulled away.

"What in Hades name do you think you're doing!" Percy screamed in rage. Heads turned towards the fight, but he didn't care. He was mad at the girl. So, so mad. Though he was probably more mad at himself.

"Kissing my boyfriend. What do you think Seaweed Brain?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Annabeth!"

She looked as beautiful as he had ever saw her. No more. Her hair was pulled back in her usual messy ponytail, and she was dressed in jeans and a shirt they had gotten in Greece, but her smile made it all. She was grinning ear-to-ear, as was Percy.

They stood there, in the middle of the hallway of Goode High, smiling at eachother. Laughing, hugging, then laughing again.

"Okay then… we'll leave you two alone. Just remember that classes are actually a thing." Adam was slowly inching away, clearly feeling awkward at the rejoicing couple.

"Yeah don't just stay out here and _canoodle_ all day." Eric winked and bumped Percy shoulder suggestively.

Annabeth glanced at Percy like she wanted to laugh again. "Bye," She called, then directed her attention back to Percy. "Your friends seem about as stupid as you. Good going idiot."

"Gods I missed you." Percy wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her him for another kiss. A proper kiss this time. Slow, and sweet, simply taking his breath away.

"Mmm you too." Annabeth whispered with her eyes still closed. "So what do you have first block? I got Classics."

"Sweet me too! We are going to rock this class!" Percy had already looked forward to Classics, a new class Paul was teaching, and now that he had it with Annabeth, he was pretty sure it was going to be the best class ever.

"Oh, maybe Seaweed brain will finally be able to pass a class!" Annabeth feigned excitement.

"Yeah Wise Girl? I'll crush you!" Percy puffed out his chest like a big macho man.

"Really is that so?"

"Yeah it is!"

"Okay then. Race ya!" Annabeth took off running down the halls with Percy hot on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for not posting in a while. I was without any form of internet for two weeks and then midterms happened... Thank you so much for the reads and reviews! I would love any more reviews, if you would be so kind! :)**

"I so won!" Annabeth laughed plopping down in her seat.

"Nuh-uh"

"Yeah I did." Annabeth said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Percy knew he could never win an argument against Annabeth. Or a race.

People chatted around them, while other still streamed into the classroom. Paul hadn't come yet, so the students were free to do as they liked.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand, fiddling with her fingers, and doodling absent-mindedly with his finger on her palm.

"What are you doing Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked as she looked down at his funny antics.

"Your hands are so soft." He replied easily almost as if he were daze. Annabeth blushed when she realized that the girls next to them had heard him, and started to giggle. "Hey Wise Girl?"

"Hmm?" Annabeth reverted her attention back to her boyfriend in front of her.

Before he could continue Paul walked in with a big "Good morning class!" He received only a gruntled "good morning" in return, no one quite yet as him.

"You know what the best way to start off the new school year is?" The class looked up, hoping for an answer such as "a movie" or "field trip" or most likely "nap time". But Paul, without pausing for an answer answered himself with, "A project!" Groans resounded in the classroom.

"Yeah, yeah stop your complaining. I don't want a headache on the first day of class." paul was a well-liked teacher throughout the school. Mostly for his ability to tease both himself and his students. Nothing made a teacher more looked up to than one who could point and laugh at a student, without the student being hurt.

"Because we will be focusing on the culture of the Ancient Greeks this semester you must each make a presentation on the Greek god of your choosing." Percy's head already started to hurt at the idea of writing a paper. Maybe he could get Annabeth to help him… "It must last five minutes, but it can be presented in any artistic fashion you like. Just keep it under control." He shot a warning glance at Percy and Annabeth and they both sunk down into their seats.

Paul went on to explain the basics of all the gods, and Annabeth's brain was already racing on project ideas. And a few other things to do with Percy's hand wrapped up with hers under their desks.


End file.
